thorcziahfandomcom-20200213-history
Mangler
Mangler was a goblin raised to fight. He fought in arenas for his goblin masters in order for them to gain respect among their fellow goblin brethren. He had never before known about freedom, always being picked on and spending his nights alone i a cage. However, a group of adventurers happened to pass by one night and set him loose. After gaining revenge on his former masters he was offered a place among his saviors. This was the moment when Mangler realized the true meaning of the word "friend". Appearance Mangler is a two meter tall green goblin with a huge upper body. His arm muscles are strong enough to bend steel. He could easily break every bone in a human body with a single punch. From being whipped by his masters, his back bears many deep scars. Mangler has never worn any type of clothing except the small piece of cloth that hangs around his waist. Personality Even for a goblin, Mangler is very unintelligent. He speaks in third person and usually have trouble expressing his thoughts with words. He is easily agitated and prefers to talk through his fists. Because of this, Mangler always needs someone to tell him what to do, or else he might just kill or break something in his surroundings. However, he is also very proud of his muscles and gets excited whenever anyone compliments them. One of his favorite things to do is flexing them in front of weaker creatures. Mangler loves small cute animals and also enjoys to pet them. When he does, it makes him calm and sometimes even sleepy. Relationships Companions * Relius Halley. * Clay ''(deceased).' * 'Toffi Tael.' * 'Alebeard.' * 'Hommar Rotvisha.' * 'An Pony.' * 'Oho.' * 'Osaka Yodoyabashi.' * 'Koji.' Enemies * '''Chardonnay Blanc '''(deceased).' * '''Zertor '(deceased)'.'' * '''Phar ''(deceased)''. * Adornis. History Born in an unknown forest and abandoned at birth, he was picked up and raised by a band of goblins. He was taught to fight in traditional goblin duels for his masters. Later, he was given the name Mangler because of his fighting style. With time, he grew larger than any other goblin in his group. His masters forced him to fight in tournaments and whipped him whenever he lost. The band of goblins gained much respect for Mangler's strength, but Mangler himself was never treated well by his masters. He was always locked up in a small cage during the cold nights. As time passed, Mangler got less and less stable in the head. His anger towards his band of goblins became larger and larger. One night, three adventurers happened to pass by. They released him from his cage and assisted in killing all the other goblins in the encampment. The relief of finally breaking free made Mangler feel extremely thankful towards the adventurers. They introduced themselves as Relius Halley, Clay and Toffi Tael. Mangler joined them on their quest as a companion and they all later became good friends. ... Category:Character